<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Loves The Chase by UnconditionalDrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111413">He Loves The Chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry'>UnconditionalDrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Criminal Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, future relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's chasing Draco Malfoy, who's surprised?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Loves The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from a <a href="https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> prompt, it's probably gonna end up as 3 parts but it will take me a while to get around to so this is currently a WIP/oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was funny to Harry that he couldn’t even remember how this had started. He was an auror, had been for 4 years, and through out those 4 years every week without fail, he ended up in a police chase after the infamous Draco Malfoy had been spotted, again</p>
<p>Draco’s criminal portfolio consisted of vandalising Government property, (breaking the nose off of the Fudge statue), aggravated assault, (punched actual Fudge in the nose) and an assortment of Robin Hood-esque heists that always ended up as large anonymous donations to orphanages, hospitals, and other heart string pullers.</p>
<p>Of course, Harry had been assigned to Draco’s case as he had went he idiot that had spoken at Draco’s trial after the war and had him cleared of charges, so naturally he should deal with the consequences.</p>
<p>Right now he was running in his far too heavy auror outfit up the third flight of stairs in an abandoned muggle factory in the outskirts of London, his criminal pursuit laughing up on the fourth floor.</p>
<p>He managed to push himself forward up to the fourth floor, heaving air into his lungs. When he finally straightened up, Draco Malfoy was stood waiting for him, lent up against the wall with a smirk across his face.</p>
<p>“Finally” Harry sighed, whipping his wand out and stunning Draco, causing the blonde’s brow to raise judgingly.</p>
<p>“Really? You know I let you catch me”. Harry rolled his eyes as walked over to the criminal to cuff his out held wrists.</p>
<p>“I know, and I really am thankful. I’ll finally be able to file your case away”. He said with a belittling smile.</p>
<p>“I enjoy this a lot you know, Potter”. He was still smiling, acting as if it was the most casual thing in the world to be handcuffed.</p>
<p>“I know you do”. Harry warded the cuffs to make sure there was no chance of an escape.</p>
<p>“You make me feel alive like nothing else does, Potter. Not even crime comes close to this.” His smile was almost sad now, as the two men stood facing each other.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, the best part of my week is arresting you, if you’d stop being a criminal id be allowed to kiss you already”. He sighed, holding his cuffed hands, stroking across his knuckles with a gentle thumb.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever, break the rules?” Draco asked, his voice hopeful. He leaned froward from the wall, until their nose were almost touching.</p>
<p>Harry smile down at the floor and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not today I’m afraid” He replied as he twisted Draco around to face the wall, pressing up against him.</p>
<p>“Still worth it”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>